The Moonrise of Raventhorn
by ravendazzle
Summary: Raventhorn, the daughter of Scourge, was a mysterious rogue cat that had grown up with Isabelleclaw, a beautiful and friendly cat, and learned so much about nature. Raventhorn has a dark side though... she decided to discontinue her father Scourge's path for the good. What if she takes a sudden turn on her journey? Her decision will take place on a very special moonrise...


The Moonrise of Raventhorn

Born as an Alleycat

The moon's glow reflected on the rain and made it shimmer as if it was glowing from the stars of the pitch-black night. The rain poured and poured as if there was no ending. The trees swished back and forth. A howling wind blew by as sparks of thunder flashed in bolts of lightning. A black she-cat with two different-colored eyes of tiel and amber and a white patch of fur on her eye padded towards an alley in the dark.

"Well did you bring anything back, Raventhorn?" asked a small white she-cat with deep blue eyes and a black patch of fur on her eye. "I'm not that good at stalking prey." she said. "But I did bring back half of a pigeon." "Well, where's the other half?" Isabelleclaw asked. "I left it." Raventhorn said, worried. "WHAT?! That could attract a racoon near our alley!" Isabelleclaw mewed furiously. "I left it because, well.." Raventhorn hesitated. "Why? You left it WHY?" Isabelleclaw asked eagerly.

"I think I saw another cat. Not a she-cat, but a tom… He might be from another clan. I want to track the rest of the pigeon's scent to where he had headed." "Hmmm… maybe you are right, Raven. We'll head out in the morning." Isabelleclaw said. They both curled up together to sleep in the grace of the falling rain…

When it was finally dawn, the two ate their pigeon and headed out to where Raventhorn left the rest of her pigeon. "It's gone." Raventhorn said. She started to sniff the grass for the trail of pigeon scent leading to a hidden passage out to the forest. "WAIT!" Raventhorn exclaimed. "His scent is rubbed everywhere! It's all so clear now. The tom was bringing the pigeon back to his clan to provide for the clouder. This is bad news." "How is it bad? He is _providing_ for his clouder, not _killing_ it or anything. What's so bad about that?" Isabelleclaw said looking surprised. "We are in a clan's territory." Raventhorn said, terrified.

RUN!

"We have to go right now. RIGHT NOW!" Raventhorn said. There was a pair of two yellow eyes. It turned out to be the tom, calling some patrols to start chasing the cats. One dark tabby tom with brown eyes stopped Raventhorn while a grey tabby tom with blue eyes stopped Isabelleclaw. "You will never forget this, WILL YOU?!" The main tom hissed. He scratched Raventhorn on the eye and tore a little bit of Isabelleclaw's ear. "Take them to Bloodclan's prison den." He thundered.

The two cats were dragged to the Bloodclan prison den, then locked in. They both curled up together and closed their eyes. "Did you notice how that main tom said how we would never forget this? He said it exactly the way he said it to my father Scourge. Do you ever wonder that Scourge is still out there?" Raventhorn asked quietly. "Well, it's actually pretty scary if you think about it that way." said Isabelleclaw awkwardly. " I know _you_ know why I didn't follow his demonic ways, don't you?" Raventhorn whispered. "Actually, why _didn't_ you?" Isabelleclaw asked. "I guess I didn't choose to be evil." Raventhorn said. "Yet"...

When it was finally morning, Isabelleclaw rose her head up from the cold and clammy ground. "Where is Raventhorn?" She thought, worried. "I thought I slept with her! Wait a minute! That cruel cat LEFT WITHOUT ME! SHE ESCAPED! Man, when I finally get out of this den, I WILL RIP HER TO PIECES! She said in mad and crazy anger.

Meanwhile, Raventhorn had escaped from the cruel prison den and was tracking the scent of that main tom. "I know you're out there!" She said. "HISS!" The main tom slid in front of Raventhorn to intimidate her. "I knew you would come looking for me. The name's Bloodjaw." he said. "I'm here for one thing; seeking revenge on you! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Shouted Raventhorn. The two circled each other as if they were going to pounce on each other any minute. "Hah! You've finally found out the secret!" Raventhorn pounced on Bloodjaw and sliced his ear. Bloodjaw hesitated in the pain of the scratch. "Ehh.. I killed him because he was a murderer to our clan." he said, still trying to recover in time before Raventhorn will strike again. "You will pay for this! I will strike again!" Raventhorn hissed as she ran into the darkness of the moonrise. "From now on, I will follow my father Scourge's ways…"

That was how the moonrise turned Raventhorn evil and gave her dark magic. She will now be known as Raventhorn, the dark sorceress, forever hiding in the dark of night. Running away to find her new destiny…

In Memory of Scourge, the master of mystical mystery...


End file.
